Hide and Seek
by XxAngelxX911
Summary: For Madison Huntzberger, it’s senior year and time to prepare for Yale in the fall. She has everything, money, friends, a boyfriend, and the world’s coolest parents, but things are about to come crashing down for her and her family. Sequel to Trust In Me
1. A Blast from The Past

Title: Hide and Seek

Rating: T ( for some violence and occasional fowl language )

Type: Drama

Summary: For Madison Huntzberger, it's senior year and time to prepare for Yale in the fall. She has everything, money, friends, a hot boyfriend, and the world's coolest parents, but things are about to come crashing down for her and her family. Sequel to Trust In Me.

---

Authors Note: Hello Everyone, Guess what I have for you, the long awaited sequel to _Trust In Me_. Now no sequel ever compares to the original, whether it be a movie or fanfic, but I hope that you all enjoy this fic as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I've been working really hard the past few weeks on this chapter and deciding where I want to take this fic, I think you will all love the ideas I have. My plan is to make you cry, make you laugh, and make your heart break for the characters as I did in _Trust In Me_. I really hope you enjoy this fic as it is what you've been begging for. I just want you all to know how much I enjoy the respect you give me and my stories, now I know this is all an imaginary world we live in here at fan but that's okay. It's nice to escape reality once in a while. Anyways, please read and review as I am very skeptical about this fic as I am with all my new stories. Thanks so much!

**Chapter 1**

_A Blast From The Past_

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

"Go away" Madison muttered, hitting the snooze button on her alarm clock and rolling over in bed.

"Madison, let's go" came her mother's voice from downstairs "You're going to be late, if you don't get up now"

"Alright I'm up" Madison yelled, less than thrilled

---

"Good morning beautiful" Logan smiled as he entered the kitchen and placed a kiss on his wife's lips.

"What have I told you about doing that in front of me?" eight year old Ayden stated from his seat at the table, covering his eyes with his hands

Rory let out a laugh "It's better than us screaming at each other, isn't it?"

"I guess so" Ayden muttered from behind his hands "Is it safe yet?"

Logan laughed "I'm a safe distance away from your mother Ayden"

Ayden lowered his hands slowly and breathed a sigh of relief as his mother was standing by the counter sipping her coffee, while his father stood at the coffee pot pouring himself a cup.

"Are you excited about your first day of school?" Logan asked

"Yes and no, I wish summer wasn't over" Ayden stated

Rory nodded "You're going to love third grade buddy"

"I hope my teacher is nice" Ayden stated

"And if she isn't we'll just dish out a few hundreds and get you a new one" Logan smirked

Rory swatted her husband playfully "Hush you, daddy's kidding"

Logan nodded "I am just kidding buddy, but don't worry I'm sure you'll love your teacher"

"I hope so" Ayden sighed

"Where are the other two?" Logan asked

"Who knows?" Rory sighed "But they better hurry, we have to leave soon"

Logan raised his hand glancing at his watch "Speaking of, I have a meeting in an hour, I better get going"

"Okay" Rory stated "I'm thinking Chinese for dinner; you know to celebrate their first day of school and all"

Logan nodded "Any excuse not to cook"

Rory gasped "That hurts"

"I know" Logan smirked "Better cover your eyes bud"

Ayden raised his hands to cover his eyes as Logan placed a kiss on his wife's lips.

"Thanks for the warning daddy" Ayden stated, his hands shielding his eyes once again

"I love you" he whispered, pulling back

"I love you too" she smiled

"I'll be home around five" Logan told her

Rory nodded and kissed him again "Have a good day"

"You too" Logan smiled and then walked over and kissed his son's forehead "Bye buddy"

Ayden wrapped his arms around his father "Bye daddy"

Logan then headed out of the kitchen towards the door, bumping into Madison on his way.

"Morning dad" Madison smiled

Logan eyed her outfit "Morning angel, isn't that skirt a little short?"

"No shorter than last year" Madison told him

Logan smiled and hugged his daughter "Have a good day at school"

Madison hugged her father "Thanks dad, love you"

"Love you too kiddo" Logan stated

Madison headed into the kitchen as fourteen year old Cody came bounding down the stairs.

"Slow down there champ" Logan stated

"Hey dad" Cody smiled "How do I look?"

Logan looked his son up and down, he was the spitting image of himself, blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes a complete opposite to both his brother and sister who looked just like their mother.

"You look good bud" Logan answered "Ready for high school?"

"Sure am" Cody stated "Although I don't think Maddie is too thrilled"

Logan laughed "Probably not, but she'll be gone next year"

Cody shrugged "I don't care about her being there or not, unless she can hook me up with one of her hot friends"

"Her friends are all seniors" Logan stated

"Exactly" Cody smirked, winking at his father "You know how it is dad"

Logan shook his head, a smirk playing on his lips "Have a good day son"

"You too" Cody stated heading into the kitchen.

---

"Okay, so please don't ditch him right away Maddie, he's new" Rory stated as their SUV came to a stop in front of Oakland Academy.

"I won't, I promise" Madison stated

"Okay" Rory stated "Have a good day guys"

"We will" Cody stated as they got out

"Bye Mom, Ayden" Madison stated as they got out

"Love you" Rory stated

"Love you too" Both Madison and Cody replied before shutting the door.

Rory watched them walk through the gates before heading off to Ayden's school.

---

"You nervous?" Madison asked her brother as they walked into the building

"A little" Cody answered

"I was too" Madison answered "The school seemed so intimidating and all"

Cody nodded "I know what you mean"

"Hey Madison, Cody" a blonde girl called running up to them.

Madison wrapped her arms around her best friend "Hey Leah, ready for senior year"

"Hell yeah" Leah smiled "ready for freshman year Cody?"

Cody nodded "If you'll be my girl"

Madison and Leah busted out laughing.

"I don't know about that" Leah told him "But I know a few cute freshman girls"

"Sign me up" Cody smirked

"So where's Jason?" Leah asked as they three walked down the hall

"I'm meeting him at lunch" Madison answered

"That boy is fine; do you know how lucky you are? All the girls in school want him" Leah stated

Madison smirked "Yeah well he's been mine for months now, they might as well move on"

Leah smiled "What a year this is going to be"

---

Rory sat in her office typing away on her computer when her cell phone rang. Her first worry was that something happened with one of the kids; she relaxed when she saw that it was her mother calling.

"Hello" Rory answered

"_Why hello fruit of my loins, what are you doing?" Lorelai asked_

"Working" Rory laughed "It is ten am on a Monday morning you know"

"_Yes I know" Lorelai sighed "But I'm bored"_

"So do some work" Rory stated

"_I pay a lot of people a lot of money to do my work so I can be this bored Rory" Lorelai told her_

"Then don't complain about being bored as it is clearly your choice and fault that you are bored. Why don't you go bug Luke?" Rory suggested

"_It's a long walk" Lorelai stated_

"Then drive" Rory told her

"_I'm too lazy" Lorelai answered "Besides I can just bug him at home later"_

"Okay" Rory laughed

"_So" Lorelai paused "Did you tell him?"_

"No, not yet" Rory answered "I want it to be perfect"

"_You really should tell him soon honey" Lorelai told her_

"I will, tonight or tomorrow, I promise" Rory answered "So what's new with you? Anything going on in town?"

"_Well since you asked" Lorelai paused "I guess I should tell you"_

"Tell me what?" Rory asked, intrigued

"_Dean's out" Lorelai answered_

A gasp came from the depths of Rory's soul at the word's her mother had just uttered "Why?" she whispered

"_On parole" Lorelai answered_

"Oh god" Rory sighed "Is he in town?"

"_I don't really know, I haven't seen him, but sweetie you're far away don't worry" Lorelai told her_

"What if he wants revenge? What if he hurts me or Madison?" Rory asked

"_He's on parole Rory, one wrong step and back to jail he goes, I think you're safe and if you don't feel safe then get a restraining order against him" Lorelai suggested_

"We'll be fine, after seventeen years in there I doubt he wants to go back" Rory stated, trying to convince herself

"_I have to go, I love you kid" Lorelai told her_

"Love you too mom" Rory answered as she flipped her phone shut.

---

"Kristina, Maria, Kayla, Johnny, Nikolas, Chris, Tony" Ayden rambled off a list of his new friends as he and Rory sat at the table waiting for the food to be delivered.

"Mom, we're home" Madison called as she, Ayden and Logan walked into the kitchen.

Rory stood up and kissed all three of them "How was your day?"

"I've already got three hot babes fighting over me" Cody smirked

"In your dreams" Madison laughed

Logan and Rory laughed along with there kids.

"I love being a senior" Madison stated "Is dinner here yet?"

Madison asked as the door bell rang.

"It is now" Rory smiled

Madison took the money off the table "I'll get it"

She hurried to the door and pulled it open, smiling at the man in front of her.

"How much?" she asked

"How much what?" the man asked

Madison smiled "How much money?"

"I don't want your money" the man told her

"Aren't you the Chinese food delivery guy?" Madison asked

The man shook his head "Do I look like I have bags of food?"

Madison smiled "I guess not, who are you looking for? My mom, my dad?"

"Are you Madison?" the man asked

Madison nodded "Yes, why?"

The man smiled, his smile sending chills through her whole body "I've waited forever"

Madison eyed the man curiously "Mom, Dad" she yelled

"Don't be scared" the man told her

"You waited forever for what?" Madison asked as Rory and Logan came up behind her

"Dean" Rory whispered

"To see you" he told her "I'm your father"

---

**Well, what do you think? Good or Bad? Please review, I want to know what you all think. Is it worth continuing or no? Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	2. Let The Games Begin

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 2**

_Let The Games Begin_

Madison stared at the man in front of her, still in shock. She couldn't believe this was happening; she felt her legs start to tremble and took off running up the stairs and into her bedroom, slamming the door.

"I can't believe you just showed up like this" Rory stated

"I have every right, she is my daughter" Dean stated

"No" Logan interrupted "She is my daughter"

Dean smirked "How do you figure, I made her"

"And I raised her" Logan told him "Her first word was da da and she said it to me. I saw her take her first step, I helped her get over her first broken heart, me, I am her father, maybe not in blood but in every other way that matters"

"Well if Rory didn't put me in jail" Dean stated

"Well if you hadn't abused me" Rory spat back

Dean stared at Rory in surprise "When did you grow a back bone?"

"Shut up" Rory told him and turned her attention to Logan "Go check on Maddie, okay?"

"You sure?" Logan asked

Rory nodded "I'm sure"

Logan nodded and headed upstairs.

"Just go away Dean, okay" Rory asked "Don't do anymore damage, Madison doesn't deserve it, she's a good kid, with a bright future, she doesn't need this"

"Don't you dare blame me Rory" Dean spat "You did this, you put me in jail, you kept me away for seventeen years, well that all ends now, she is my daughter and I want, no I deserve to know her"

Rory shook her head "After everything you did to me, you think I would ever let you near her"

"I did my time" Dean told her "I want to know my daughter"

Rory nodded "If I see you've changed, maybe we can talk, but right now"

"She is my daughter Rory, you can't keep me away from her" Dean yelled

"For the next ten months I can, once she's eighteen it's her decision" Rory informed him "She knows you're a bad guy, she won't want anything to do with you"

"You poisoned her mind with lies about me?" Dean asked

Rory shook her head "I would never lie to my daughter, I told her the truth, she wanted to know, I would've preferred sparing the details as it forced me to relive it, but she wanted to know and she deserved to know the kind of man you are"

"I made some mistakes…" Dean started

Rory laughed bitterly "You could say that"

---

_Knock On Door_

"Go away" came Madison's sobbing voice from inside her bedroom

"It's me Madison, please Hon, let me in" Logan begged

A few seconds later the door swung open and Madison's tear filled eyes met Logan concerned eyes. She stared at him for about ten seconds before flinging herself into his arms as the sobs racked through her body. He led them over towards her bed, holding her in his arms.

"Why did he have to come here?" Madison sobbed

"I don't know" Logan answered her "But you don't have to see him if you don't want to"

"See him" Madison laughed bitterly "I'd like to spit in his face"

Logan nodded "I know that feeling"

Madison smiled slightly through her tears "I know he's my real father in DNA form and everything, but that's the only form Dad, you're my dad"

Logan smiled "Of course I'm your dad and I love you Maddie, yes Dean helped make you, but that doesn't matter. I raised you as my own and I love you just as much as Ayden and Cody and I always will, hey you're my little princess right?"

Madison smiled "I love you dad"

Logan hugged his daughter "I love you too baby girl"

---

Rory stood in the door frame, her arms crossed over her chest staring at Dean with an intense glare as he held it.

"If you're expecting her to come back down here, jump into your arms, and call you daddy you might as well leave now, Logan is her father, you are nothing"

Dean shook his head glancing up at the house "I see you fit right into the rich lifestyle huh?"

Rory shook her head "Why are you so jealous of Logan's money? His money isn't the reason I fell in love with him, it's not the reason I married him, and it's not the reason we started a family together"

"I always knew you were a gold digger, I never even saw you leaving me for that white trash Jess" Dean spat

Rory shook her head "Why don't you live in the moment, that was twenty years ago Dean, we've all grown up, except you obviously"

"I just want to see her" Dean changed the subject

Rory smiled "You already did, now leave"

"Rory" Dean started as a car pulling up to the house interrupted them.

Dean turned to watch a tall blonde boy get out of a BMW and head towards the porch they were standing on.

"Hey Mrs. H" the blonde smiled

Rory's whole demeanor changed "Hey Jason, Madison is up in her room"

Jason nodded "Thanks"

Rory stepped aside and let Jason enter the house before turning her attention back to Dean.

"You let boys go up to her room?" Dean asked

Rory shook her head "I trust my daughter Dean, besides what idiot would do anything in a house with four other people floating around"

"Four?" Dean questioned

"Mom" came Cody's voice as he approached the two on the porch "Is dinner here yet, Ayden and I are starved"

"It should be soon honey" Rory answered

Cody stared at Dean for a second before turning his attention back to his mother "Okay, can we have a few chips or something, please?"

Rory smiled as Cody somewhat pouted, he looked just like his father when he did that. "Okay, but only a few and I mean it Cody, only a few"

Cody smiled "Thanks mom, you're the bomb"

Rory laughed as Cody took off into the house and she turned back to Dean.

"Little Logan" Dean smirked "He's the spitting image of his father"

"And Ayden is the spitting image of me, just like Madison, she has nothing of yours Dean, except your DNA, but that doesn't matter because you are not going to be a part of her life" With that said Rory walked a little bit further into the house before turning back to Dean "End of story" with that she slammed the door.

"How'd it go?" Logan asked from behind her

Rory jumped slightly turning her attention to her husband "Fine, how's Maddie?"

Logan nodded "We talked, she's okay, and she wants nothing to do with him"

Rory nodded "It's for the best"

Logan smiled "She's upstairs with Jason now"

"Do you think they should be up there alone?" Rory wondered

Logan smiled "I trust her"

Rory smiled at his answer, the right one, always the right one, he was perfect in every way. How did she ever get so lucky?

---

Jason and Madison walked into school the next morning, hand in hand. Girls stared at them, jealousy etched into there features.

"Do you have to go to your locker?" Jason asked

Madison shook her head "No, but I got a text from Leah this morning and she needs me to meet her in the back court yard as soon as possible"

Jason nodded "Do you want me to go with you?"

Madison shook her head "She said to come by myself, I wonder what's wrong, probably some guy"

Jason laughed "You know Leah; I guess I'll see you at lunch then"

Madison nodded as Jason kissed her forehead and took off down the hall. Madison headed for the courtyard. She opened the door and glanced around the abandoned courtyard.

"Leah" she called

---

"Hey Jase" Matt stated, slapping his good friend on the back as he came to stand next to him while Jason grabbed a book from his locker.

"What's up Matt?" Jason nodded as his cell phone went off

"It's probably the girlfriend" Matt teased

Jason shook his head and answered "Hello"

"_Jason" came Leah's frantic voice_

"Who is this?" Jason asked

"_It's Leah, Jason, Madison's best friend" Leah stated_

Jason nodded "Oh sorry, what's up Leah?"

"_Is Madison with you?" Leah asked_

Jason shook his head "No, we parted about two minutes ago, she went to meet you"

"_Listen to me Jason, my cell was missing this morning when I woke up and when I got out of the shower it was magically on my bureau, it beeping signaling I had a new text so I check my messages and there was a message from Madison saying 'sure thing, I'll meet you there' I had no idea what she was talking about. Anyways I checked my outbox and found a text message that I never sent telling her to meet me in the rear courtyard, something is wrong Jason, someone stole my cell just to get her alone."_

Jason's phone fell to the ground as he took off down the hall Matt running after him.

"What's wrong Jase?" Matt yelled as he followed his best friend

---

"Leah?" Madison called again

"Leah isn't coming" came a voice

Madison turned around and came face to face with Dean

"What are you…?" Madison started

"I needed to talk to you Madison" Dean told her "Alone"

---

**Well, what do you think? Please let me know if you love it or hate it, any feedback is welcome. Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	3. What A Girl Wants

Authors Note: So usually I only update each of my fics once a week, but the response after the previous chapter was so amazing that I just had to give you guys more. Thanks so much for all the reviews, they are really important to me. You guys rock!

**Chapter 3**

_What A Girl Wants_

Madison stared at the man in front of her, her father, only in DNA of course. He'd never meant anything to her and that wasn't about to change now. The man had hurt her mother more times than she cared to count, he'd almost killed her father, he had almost ruined everything and now when everything was perfect if he thought he could waltz back in and mess everything up, he was wrong, she wouldn't allow it. No one messed with her or her family.

"You should leave" Madison told him

"I just…" Dean started

"Just nothing" Madison told him "Nothing you can say will make me change my mind, you aren't my father, you never were and you never will be, so leave me alone"

"If you'd just let me explain" Dean told her

"I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear some sob story about you being a good guy and my mother and father being the bad guys because I know its all crap. You hurt mom, you abused her, dad saved her, and they put you in jail where you belonged and still belong. Get it through your head, I don't want anything to do with you" Madison yelled at him

"Madison" Jason stated as he came flying through the court yard doors with Matt right behind him.

Madison turned to her boyfriend "It's fine Jason"

Jason nodded as she walked past him and back into the school. He glanced at the six foot tall brunette man who she'd been talking to before heading back into the school after her.

---

Madison ran through the halls, finally reaching the front doors she threw them open and headed towards the parking lot where Jason's car was. Finally reaching it she leaned up against it and slid to the concrete ground, tears streaming down her face. She buried her head in her hands, trying to quiet her sobs.

"Madison" Jason whispered as he kneeled in front of her

She raised her eyes to his and smiled slightly, mostly for his benefit.

"What's going on? Who was that?" Jason asked

Madison sighed "There's a lot of things you don't know about me Jason"

"Like what?" he asked "Was that guy your pimp or something?"

Madison smiled through her tears as Jason smirked at her, obviously trying to cheer her up.

"Logan Huntzberger isn't my father" Madison whispered "I mean he is, but he isn't"

"I'm lost" Jason confessed

Madison smiled sometimes Jason really brought a new meaning to the phrase 'dumb blonde.'

"Logan raised me, but that man I was just with in the court yard was Dean Forrester, my real father at least DNA wise" Madison told him

Jason nodded "There must be more to the story, how come I've never met him before"

Madison sighed "He was in jail"

"Oh" Jason paused "That explains it"

Madison nodded "Dean was my mom's first love. They were together for over two years before they broke up. Dean got married and then he started seeing my mom again, always promising her that he was going to leave his wife. He started getting abusive with my mom and eventually one night he took it way too far and hurt my dad really bad, my mom and dad were good friends. Anyways dad was in a coma for weeks and when he woke up he lost his memory for a few days. Long story short, my mom put Dean in jail for attempted murder, assault and battery and eventually she and my dad got together, but then mom found out she was pregnant. My dad raised me as his own and he and mom has Cody and Ayden after they got married"

"Wow" Jason whispered

"I'm sorry to just spring this all on you" Madison apologized

Jason shook his head "No problem, just don't advertise the whole 'I'm not really a Huntzberger' thing okay? Because if word gets out I'm ruined"

Madison had to laugh "Must you make jokes at a time like this"

"Who's joking?" Jason smiled

"Jason" Madison stated

Jason smiled "It got you to laugh didn't it?"

"You're way too cocky" Madison informed him

"What can I say?" Jason smirked "People want me, the chicks dig me"

Madison smirked "Let's just get one thing straight, chicks can dig you, but I'm the only one who gets to dig into you, got it?"

Jason smiled and leaned in to place a kiss on her lips "You got it babe"

---

"Mom are you cooking?" Cody asked as he and Ayden walked into the kitchen

Rory smiled "Yes, I am"

"Why?" Ayden asked

"Because I want to make a nice meal for my family" Rory told him

"Why?" Ayden asked

"Because I love you all so much" Rory smiled

"Why?" Ayden asked

"Because it's fun" Rory stated

"Why?" Ayden asked again

"You know what you two little dirt buckets, why don't you go clean up for dinner you're a mess from playing outside" Rory suggested "And take off your shoes in the foyer before heading upstairs"

"Oh mom" Ayden whined as Cody dragged him out of the kitchen

"Something smells way too good, I must have the wrong house" Logan stated walking into the kitchen and placing his brief case on the table

"Hush you" Rory smiled "I can cook when I feel like it"

"Oh I knew you could cook baby" Logan smiled, kissing her "Frozen dinners"

Rory smacked him playfully with her wooden spoon before bringing him in for another kiss.

"I say we just forget dinner" Logan whispered as he took a breath and kissed his wife again

"But the kids would be so disappointed" Rory told him in between kisses

"They're kids, they'll get over it" Logan moaned

Rory pushed him back "Just something to look forward to tonight"

Logan smiled "I'm going to go take a shower before dinner"

"A cold shower?" Rory smirked

Logan smiled "How ever did you guess?"

Rory shrugged her shoulders "I have my ways"

Logan smiled "You sure do"

"I love you Logan" Rory told him

Logan wrapped his arms around her again, placing a gentle kiss on her lips "I know"

Rory smiled as he pulled back and headed out of the kitchen before turning back around to face his wife.

"Oh yeah" he paused as Rory turned to face him "I love you too"

Rory smiled as Logan headed out of the kitchen.

---

"You sure you're okay?" Jason asked as they pulled up in front of the house

"Yeah, I'm sure" Madison smiled

Jason nodded "Are you going to tell your parents?"

Madison shook her head "No, that would just worry them. I made it more than clear to him, I know what I want and it isn't him"

"What if he doesn't get the message?" Jason asked

"Then I'll deal with it then" Madison told him "See you tomorrow?"

Jason nodded "I'll pick you up at seven"

Madison leaned over and kissed him on his lips "See you later"

"Bye babe" Jason smiled as he watched her get out and go into her house.

---

"Mom" Madison called

"Kitchen" Rory replied

Madison hurried into the kitchen "Are you cooking? You must be ill"

Rory smiled "I'm perfectly fine, how was your day?"

Madison smiled "Fine"

Rory smiled "Why don't you sit down, dinner is ready"

Madison nodded and took her usual seat at the table.

"Men" Rory yelled "Dinner is ready"

Ayden, Cody, and Logan came into the kitchen and sat down in their usual seats as Rory placed the last of the covered casserole dishes on the table.

"Smells good honey" Logan commented

Rory smiled "We got baby back ribs, baby shrimp, baby carrots, and golden baby potatoes, do you see the pattern?"

"No" Madison answered

Logan smirked "Not only did you cook dinner tonight; you gave it a theme, that's really sweet hon"

"You gave our dinner a theme, how cute" Cody stated sarcastically

"I gave it a theme for a reason" Rory sighed, sitting down

"What reason is that?" Logan asked

"Oh my god" Madison stated standing up "Mom, how'd you know?"

"Know what?" Rory asked

"The baby stuff, how did you know?" Madison asked

"I don't, what are you talking about?" Rory asked her eyes suddenly widening "Oh god, you're pregnant?"

Madison busted out laughed "I wish you could see the look on your face, of course I'm not, but you are"

Logan glanced between his wife and daughter "Wait a minute, which's pregnant?"

"I am" Rory whispered

"No" Logan smiled

"Yes" Rory nodded

Logan started laughing as he stood up and pulled Rory into his arms.

"Another baby?" he asked pulling back

"Is that okay?" Rory asked

Logan smiled "It's great"

He pulled back and stared at his daughter "Your joke was not funny"

Madison laughed "I think it was"

Logan shook his head and hugged Rory again; they were adding a new member to their family again.

---

**Well, what do you think? Please read and review and don't forget to review, they're very important to me. Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	4. Of Fortune Tellers And Green Dresses

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 4**

_Of Fortune Tellers And Green Dresses_

"Hey" Leah stated as she walked up to Madison during lunch "You were late today"

"Yeah, I overslept" Madison told her

Leah sat down across from her "Is everything okay Maddie?"

Madison smiled "Of course, fine, why?"

"Jason filled you in on the whole missing cell phone thing, right?" Leah wondered

"For the most part" Madison nodded

"You're being very vague" Leah noted

"Look Leah, I just don't even want to think about it right now okay?" Madison asked

Leah nodded "Consider it forgotten"

Madison smiled "Thank you, so what are your plans for the weekend?"

"Nothing yet" Leah smirked "Why? What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know" Madison shrugged "Maybe a little shopping"

Leah smiled "I am always up for shopping"

---

_Ding Dong_

Rory headed towards the door and pulled it open, smiling as she came face to face with her mother.

"Mom" Rory shrieked

"Oh" Lorelai stated wrapping her arms around Rory "My little daughter"

"Not so little anymore" Rory smiled once they pulled back "Try thirty-seven"

"Shh" Lorelai stated "When you tell me your age it reminds me of mine, god I hate being forty"

Rory smirked "So what's it like being pregnant at three years old?"

Lorelai glared at her daughter "Fine fifty"

"Mom" Rory smirked

"Fine, fifty three, happy?" Lorelai glared "Now are you going to invite me in or what?"

"Of course" Rory smiled but stopped her as she started to enter and pointed to her coffee cup "I'm afraid that must stay outside"

Lorelai looked down at her cup and pouted "Oh come on"

"Sorry" Rory stated "Are you coming in or not?"

"I think I'll stay out here with the coffee" Lorelai told her "Open a window or something"

"Okay" Rory shrugged her shoulders started to shut the door

"Wait" Lorelai called and Rory watched as she chugged the rest of her beverage "I hate you"

"And I hate you" Rory smiled as Lorelai entered and headed into the living room.

Once in the living room the mother-daughter duo sat down on the couch and got comfortable.

"So what's with the surprise visit? Not that I don't love them" Rory stated

"I missed you and the kids and I haven't talked to you in three days" Lorelai stated

"Oh right, life has been hectic, I'm sorry" Rory apologized

"Too hectic for me?" Lorelai pouted "Well, what am I going to do with life these days huh?"

Rory smiled "Dean showed up"

"No" Lorelai stated "More information please"

"Madison answered the door, made it more than clear she didn't want to see him and then he and I had it out. We fought, yelled, you know how it goes" Rory explained

"How's Maddie?" Lorelai asked

"She seems fine actually; like it never even happened" Rory stated skeptically "I'm glad"

Lorelai nodded "So have you told daddy yet?"

Rory smirked "I told them all last night, they're psyched"

"So exactly how far along are you?" Lorelai asked

"A little over two months" Rory answered

"Another month and we'll know what it is" Lorelai smiled

"Mom" Rory warned "I didn't find out the sex with Madison, Cody, or Ayden, what makes you think it'll be any different this time"

"Oh, pooh, you're no fun" Lorelai whined

Rory smiled "It's a girl, I know it is"

Lorelai smiled "You know if you're right again, I'm going to put in an ad in the paper and sell you for fortune teller parties"

Rory laughed "I can just feel it again. I knew Madison was a girl, I had no idea what Cody and Ayden were and now I know this little one is a girl, I know it"

Lorelai smiled "I kind of regret not having another one with Luke, but it never seemed to be the right the time"

"Well at least you kept the whole only child thing going. You were grandma and grandpa's only child and I was your only child" Rory smiled

Lorelai smirked "Yeah, you blew it. Miss this is number four"

Rory laughed "Hey, my family has the money for another one, I have a job where I can work from home need be it, like today, I'm in perfect position to have plenty of kids"

Lorelai smiled "So this isn't the last one?"

"No, I think it is" Rory answered "I'm just glad it's another girl to balance out the equation you know"

Lorelai smiled "You think it's a girl"

"I know it's a girl" Rory answered "Logan really wants a girl"

"Really?" Lorelai asked "Usually the guy's want boys"

"Yeah, well he got two. I think deep down no matter how much he loves Madison; he wants a little girl of his own. Not that I'm saying he feels Madison isn't his own, because to him she is in every way. I just mean I think he wants a little girl with his blood you know" Rory wondered

"Logan loves her more than anything Rory, we all know that, but it's still perfectly normal for him to want a little girl of his own well like you said with his DNA" Lorelai stated

"I love him so much mom" Rory smiled

"I know you do kiddo" Lorelai smiled

"I never dreamed I could actually be this happy" Rory told her

Lorelai smiled at her daughter "No one deserves it more than you"

---

"Oh my god" Leah stated "Jason will flip when he see's you in that"

Madison blushed looking at herself in the mirror. She had a baby blue mini skirt dress on with sequences that matched her sparkling eyes.

"You think he'll like it?" Madison asked

"What's not to like" Leah smirked

"You look beautiful" a blonde woman told her standing behind Leah

Madison turned to face the woman who looked to be in her early thirties "Thank you"

The woman nodded "Have you seen the one in green? It's the same exact dress"

"Really?" Madison asked

"I don't know about green" Leah stated

"Green is Jason's favorite color" Madison told her

"Would you like me to go get it for you?" the woman asked

Madison looked at her a little confused.

The woman smiled catching on to Madison's confusion "I work here"

"Oh" Madison smiled "Then sure, thanks"

"Are you a small?" the woman asked

Madison scoffed "I wish, I'm a medium"

"No way are you a medium" Leah told her "I'm a medium"

"So am I" Madison stated

"But you're so skinny" Leah told her

"I am not" Madison stated as she waited for the woman to return.

Another minute later the blonde returned with the dress.

"That's actually really pretty" Leah stated

"Try gorgeous" Madison stated as she took the dress and hurried into the dressing room to try it on.

Another minute later she emerged and Leah clapped her hands excitedly.

"That is so the dress girlie" Leah stated

The blonde nodded "Definitely, a perfect fit in every way"

Madison smiled "Thanks so much for your help, what's your name?"

"No Problem" the blonde smiled "My name is Clara"

---

**Well what do you think? Please review, I know this chapter was very uneventful it was kind of just filler, but much more action next chapter, I promise! Please review! Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	5. The Confrontation

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 5**

_The Confrontation_

"Mom" Madison yelled as she ran into the house, shut the door and ran around looking for her mother "Mom"

"Upstairs Maddie" Rory called

Madison hurried up the stairs and into her parent's bedroom. Rory was sitting on the bed looking through photo albums when her daughter threw the door open and hurried inside, jumping on to the bed with bags in her hands.

"You're happy about something" Rory smiled

Madison took a deep sigh and smiled "I found the perfect dress for the formal tomorrow night"

"I thought you were going to wear the pink one we bought like a month ago" Rory stated

Madison shook her head "I was, but Leah and I went shopping after school and I originally tried on the same dress, but it was blue and the lady who worked there was all 'have you seen that exact same dress in green' anyways I tried it on, and oh my god, it was amazing"

Rory smiled as Madison pulled it out of the bag "It's beautiful honey"

Madison nodded "I know it is, what are you looking at?"

"Just some old pictures" Rory stated

"Can I see?" Madison asked

Rory nodded hesitantly "Sure"

Madison looked through the pages and started laughing "You, dad, Uncle Finn, Uncle Colin, and Aunt Steph did some wild things huh?"

Rory nodded "We were a bit crazy all in good fun though"

Madison nodded as she came to a picture of the day she was born. The picture was of herself, her mother, her father, and grandmother. Rory watched her daughter's face go blank as she stared at the picture.

"Madison what's wrong honey?" Rory asked

"This is the day I was born" Madison stated

Rory nodded "I know sweetie, I pushed you out"

Madison shook her head "He isn't here, how can he expect anything?"

"Madison" Rory stated "He was in jail"

Madison sighed "He's not here. You, me, dad, but not him. He's not my father, why can't he get that"

"Madison" Rory sighed unsure of what to say "I don't know what to tell you hon. I'm sorry"

Madison turned her attention to her mother "Don't be sorry, why are you sorry?"

"I put him in jail, maybe he could've been there if I hadn't…" Rory started

"No" Madison interrupted "I'm not blaming you for him not being there. Him not being there was his own fault. I don't want anything to do with him mom, I'm afraid of him"

Rory nodded "He will never get close enough to touch you babe, I promise"

"Really?" Madison stated sarcastically

Rory stared at her daughter "What does that mean? Madison did something happen?"

"No" Madison shook her head "I just, what are you going to do? Beat him with a broomstick"

"Look Maddie, we told him to stay away, hopefully he'll listen. If not, we'll take action" Rory told her

Madison sighed and went back to flipping through the pages of the photo album, stopping at a picture of Rory in her late teens with a blonde girl at her side.

"What is it honey?" Rory asked

"This girl" Madison stated

Rory nodded "Clara"

"Oh my god" Madison whispered

"What? Madison what?" Rory asked

"This is the girl from the store" Madison told her "Who is she mom?"

"She's…your aunt" Rory whispered

"How is she my aunt?" Madison asked

"Clara is Dean's sister Madison" Rory told her

"Why did you keep this photo?" Madison asked "I thought you cut them out of your life"

"I cut Dean obviously and his parent's out but for the first five years of your life I talked to Clara frequently. She blamed Dean, not me, but then life got involved. I haven't seen or talked to her in, my gosh twelve years" Rory explained

"I met my aunt today and I didn't even know it" Madison sighed

Rory nodded "I know this is hard on you honey, but I'm here and so is dad"

Madison looked at her mother with a guilty look "Mom, there's something I need to tell you"

Rory stared at her daughter "This doesn't sound good"

"Something happened at school yesterday" Madison told her mother before going into detail about her confrontation with Dean.

---

_Knock On Door_

The door opened revealing a young blonde woman who Rory figured to be Clara. Rory smiled brightly at her and Clara returned her smile.

"Rory" Clara stated "Long time no see"

Rory laughed "You could say that, actually I need a favor"

Clara nodded "Okay, come in"

Rory shook her head "That's probably not such a great idea with your parents and all"

Clara shook her head "My parents don't live her anymore. They bought a two bedroom condo in Hartford and gave me this house"

"In that case" Rory smiled as Clara led her into the house. They sat down in the living room and Clara turned to Rory.

"So what favor was it that you needed?" Clara asked

"Do you know Dean's new address?" Rory asked

Clara stared at Rory confused "Well sure, but can I ask why?"

Rory nodded "I have a few things to settle with him"

Clara stared at Rory confused "Okay"

Rory sighed "You met your niece today"

"Excuse me?" Clara questioned

"The girl in the store who bought the green dress" Rory stated

"What about her?" Clara questioned

"That was Madison, Clara, she's all grown up" Rory told her

"Oh my god" Clara stated "I had no idea, she's so sweet and beautiful"

Rory smiled "Thanks, but anyways I had a talk with Madison today and she informed me that Dean showed up at her school"

"What?" Clara questioned

Rory nodded "He showed up at the house a few days ago and Logan, Madison, and myself shot him down, but I guess he used her friend's phone text messaging to set up a time to meet her and then ambushed her"

"He's sick" Clara stated "I haven't even seen him since he got out, I'll never forgive him"

Rory sighed "I need to go talk to him and tell him to stay the hell away from her, or he's going to force me back into court. It's Madison's senior year, she's preparing for Yale, and she doesn't need this"

Clara nodded "I agree"

---

_Knock On Door_

The door swung open revealing Dean

"Well this is a surprise" Dean muttered "Although I wish it were our off spring and not you"

Rory glared at him "It will never be my daughter Dean, because she wants nothing, nothing to do with you"

"Did you come all the way over here just to tell me that?" he asked

Rory shook her head "Nope"

"Then what do you want Rory?" Dean asked

"Don't give me an attitude" Rory told him "Keep it up Dean and you'll find yourself right back in jail"

Dean grabbed a hold of her shoulders "Shut up you stupid little bitch"

"Hit me Dean" she yelled "Give me a reason to put you back in that cell"

Dean let go of her "What do you want?"

"Well I'd like you to drop dead, but since that's not going to happen I'll have to settle with telling you to stay away from Madison" Rory told him

"Please" Dean scoffed "She's my daughter"

"The hell she is" Rory stated "Come near her again Dean and I'll slap you with a restraining order so fast it'll make your head spin"

Dean slapped Rory across the face and she fell to the ground.

"That's where you belong, on the ground" Dean spat "Keep it up Rory and you'll force me to orphan those three precious children of yours, one of which is mine"

---

**Well, what do you think? Please review, I love reviews, but you all know that. I need to know what you think guys, okay thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	6. Dirty Little Secret

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay in this fic and my two others, but they've all been updated this week and look for new updates next week. Thanks so much!

**Warning: This chapter is rated M, I wouldn't say there isn't anything really graphic, but it implies a really graphic situation. So be fully warned!**

**Chapter 6**

_Dirty Little Secret_

Dean slapped Rory across the face and she fell to the ground.

"That's where you belong, on the ground" Dean spat "Keep it up Rory and you'll force me to orphan those three precious children of yours, one of which is mine"

Rory stared up at Dean in shock, her hand instantly going to the cheek he'd just hit. She saw his hand coming towards her again and instantly put her arm out to protect herself. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Get out of here" he ordered "Maybe next time you'll think twice before threatening me"

Rory nodded numbly, she just wanted to get as far away from him as possible. He held on to her arm and held her gaze as if it were a warning.

"Let go" she asked

Dean smirked evilly and it made Rory's stomach turn. Before thinking about what she was about to do, she spit in his face, hoping to distract him enough to get out of his grip and leave, but to no avail his grip only tightened on her arm as his free hand wiped the spit out of his eye and off his face.

"You never have enough do you?" Dean laughed

Rory stared at him "Let me go"

"Sorry" Dean glared as he grabbed her waist with his other arm.

"Dean" Rory stated, trying to fight him off "Let me go"

Dean only turned her around and placed his hand over her mouth as he dragged her inside and slammed the door shut. Once inside, he dug his fingernails into her hips as he lifted her over his shoulders and walked into the living room.

"Let me go you bastard" Rory cried "Stop"

Once they reached what appeared to be his bedroom, he slammed the door shut and laid her down on his bed. He climbed on top of her as she continued to fight.

"Let me go" she screamed

Dean smiled at her as he held her wrists above her head and attacked her neck with his lips. She continued to scream and tried to fight him off. Dean reached into his nightstand drawer and pulled out a syringe full of some sort of liquid.

Rory screamed in horror, fighting even harder to get away. Dean held her left arm down and brought the syringe towards her vain.

"No, please" Rory screamed

Dean laughed "It won't kill you, it'll make your body go kind of numb, so you'll stop fighting me"

"No" Rory screamed "Please, I'm pregnant"

Dean laughed "Well then maybe baby number four won't make it"

Tears streamed down Rory's face as the needle was pushed through her flesh. She felt herself slowly lose control of her arms and then her legs, she couldn't move them anymore. Tears continued to stream down her face as Dean tore the clothes from her body and then proceeded to take his own clothes off. Before penetrating her he smirked evilly, like that night he'd almost killed Logan. A lone tear fell down Rory's face.

"I guess your jail time didn't change you" Rory whispered her voice cracking

Dean smirked "Like you said Ror, a tiger just can't change it's spots"

With that he slid into her and she cried out in pain, he wasn't being gentle by far and she had absolutely no way of fighting him off anymore. She just laid beneath him as he had his way with her. Tears streamed down her face as she thought of Logan and their children, and there helpless baby who was growing inside of her.

Once Dean had finished he crawled off of her and tossed a blanket over her. Rory managed to turn to one side and bury her head in a pillow, she still couldn't feel her legs, but some feeling was coming back into her arms. She felt Dean's arms encircle her waist and his hot breath on her ear.

"The feeling will come back soon" he informed her

"You'll never get away with this" Rory spat

"Really?" Dean laughed "Why not? It's your word against mine"

Rory turned herself to look at him "You raped me Dean"

"What?" Dean asked "No Rory, you had an affair. Think about, no forced entry, no witnesses, you have no proof. So if you even utter a word of this bogus rape, I guess I'll just have to go to your husband with the dyer news that you cheated"

Rory stared at him, tears slowly falling down her cheeks at the realization that he was right. It was her word against his, and her word wasn't very powerful seeing how their wasn't any forced entry or any other proof.

---

That night Rory opened the door to her house slowly, glancing inside and seeing no one.

"Logan" she called in a hushed whispered "Logan"

Rory walked into the kitchen where a note sat on the table, it was from Logan.

_Hey Hon_

_I tried your cell a few times, but I couldn't get you, just figured you had a late meeting or something. Anyways, took the kids out for dinner, be back around seven_

_Love You_

_Logan_

Rory glanced at the clock which read six and hurried upstairs, once upstairs she slipped into the hot bath, trying to scrub off the dirt she felt. Once she was done with her hour long bath, she got out and crawled into bed. About twenty minutes later the door creaked open and Logan entered the pitch black room.

"Rory" Logan stated into the darkness

Rory kept quiet hoping he'd assume she was sleeping. A second later, the lights flickered on and Logan smiled at his sleeping wife. He slipped off his dress shirt and pants before crawling into bed and wrapping his arms around her. He didn't noticed her flinch at his touch. Rory sat up and Logan followed.

"I thought you were sleeping" Logan smiled

"I was" Rory whispered

"Sorry to wake you" Logan told her

"No big deal, I'm really thirsty, I'll be back" Rory stated, getting out of bed

"Okay" Logan stated as Rory got up and left the room. He then proceeded to lay back down.

---

_Knock On Window_

Madison climbed off her bed and walked towards the window, pulling her curtain back and smiling at her boyfriend. She opened her window and ushered him inside.

"What are you doing here?" she smiled

"I missed you" Jason stated

"Oh" Madison cooed, wrapping her arms around him "I always miss you"

"Hey Maddie?" Jason started

"Yeah?" Madison asked pulling back

"Will you go to the Fall Ball with me?" Jason asked

Madison laughed "I was planning on it"

Jason smiled "Okay good"

Madison laughed "What did you think? I'd go with someone else, you're my boyfriend"

Jason laughed "Well Craig's girlfriend Sara is going with her best friend West, so I figured I'd make sure"

Madison laughed "I'm definitely all yours"

Jason smiled "Good"

Madison wrapped her arms around her boyfriend before pulling back and placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Maddie" Jason whispered

"Yeah" Madison answered

"Don't feel pressured or anything, but I love you" Jason told her

Madison smiled "I'm glad"

Jason laughed "You're glad?"

Madison smiled "Yeah, want to know why?"

Jason smiled "Why?"

"Because I love you too" Madison whispered

Jason smiled "You are so amazing"

Madison smiled "Mom would say it's in the genes"

Jason let out a chuckle before wrapping his arms around his girlfriend once again.

---

Rory opened the fridge and pulled out a water bottle. She unscrewed the cap and took a long swig before putting the cap back on and walking into the living room. She placed her water bottle on the coffee table and grabbed an afghan from the back of the couch. She wrapped it around her before laying down on the couch, tears falling down her face. The thought of anyone even touching her made her skin crawl, even Logan. The thought of even lying next to him made her freak out. She shut her eyes as the tears continued to fall. 'What was she going to do?'

---

**Well what'd you think? Please read and review, I love reviews! Thanks so much everyone, you all rock!**

**Britt**


	7. On The Edge Of Innocence

Author's Note: Hey Everyone! I'm sure everyone is wondering where I've been, well the answer would be doing homework. I started school a few weeks back and my workload this semester is extremely heavy. Becoming a lawyer isn't easy after all, to top it off I needed one more extracurricular activity to be eligible for Valedictorian when I graduate so I joined the CJC which is the criminal justice club and that club meets two afternoons a week for an hour. Unfortunately my time is limited and on the weekends what little time I do have to myself I spend with my fiancée. I will be slowly working towards updating all three of my fics, unfortunately I'm not sure how often that'll be. Hopefully every two weeks or hopefully every week, but we'll have to play it by ear, or in this case homework, LOL! Anyways, thanks for being patient and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 7**

_**On The Edge Of Innocence**_

Logan walked down the stairs as he struggled to adjust his tie. He stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes fell to his wife who was sleeping on the couch. Approaching her slowly, he sat down on the edge of the couch and nudged her shoulder slightly.

Rory's eyes popped open and she looked as if she'd been up all night.

"Morning" Logan smiled "You never came back to bed?"

"No I did" Rory lied "But I was sick this morning and just laid down on the couch"

Logan nodded, rubbing his hand over her forehead "How are you feeling now?"

"Better" she forced a smile, there she went with another lie. How was she supposed to tell her husband that the mere touch of his hand on her forehead and his body close to hers made her skin crawl and her stomach nauseous.

"Well, I better get going I'm going to be late" Logan stated

Rory stared at him "It's Saturday, why are you going to work?"

"Emergency board meeting" Logan informed her "I'll be home by three though to see Madison and Jason leave for prom. I thought maybe you, me, and the boys could go out for dinner or something, if you're up to it"

Rory forced another smile "Sounds great"

Logan smiled and kissed her forehead, making her shake, he didn't seem to notice as he leaned down to kiss her lips. She turned her head and Logan stared at her confused.

"Morning sickness breath, not so great" she forced yet another smile

Logan smiled slightly knowing full well now that something just wasn't right with his wife.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked

"Fine" she told him "I just feel really gross"

Logan smiled "Alright, but you're not gross you're beautiful"

Rory smiled as he kissed her again on her forehead "I love you"

He smiled "I love you too baby, see you later"

Rory nodded as Logan got up, grabbed his briefcase and left, shutting the door behind him. As soon as Rory heard the door shut, she broke down into tears, rubbing the skin Logan had just come into contact with, she felt as if she was on fire and not in a good way, she continued to sob.

---

Madison hurried down the stairs, her hair in a towel when her eyes caught sight of her mother. She walked passed her and into the kitchen finding Cody eating a bowl of cereal.

"It's a ghost, no wonder woman, wait that's my sister" Cody smirked

Madison stuck her tongue out at him "Has mom been up yet?"

"I don't know I woke up about an hour ago and she was sleeping on the couch" Cody told his sister.

"Well she is pregnant" Madison reasoned "Where's Ayden?"

"Upstairs playing video games" Cody answered

"Mom was supposed to do my hair, but she looks exhausted I think I'll just wear it down" Madison stated

"You aren't leaving until three" Cody answered

"It's already noon Codes, do you know how long it takes a girl to slip into her prom dress, potentially hours" Madison stated

Cody smirked "Do you know what damage you just gave me for future mocking?"

Madison sighed "Must you always be so freshmanish"

"Last time I checked, I was a freshman" Cody answered

"Yeah freshman going on kindergarten" Madison scoffed

"I think I should be offended" Cody smirked "But I'm not, go beautify yourself already"

Madison shook her head "Why don't you just choke on your coco puffs"

"Maybe I will just for you" Cody called after her

She was about to go upstairs when the door bell rang. She sighed as she headed to the front door and opened it, coming face to face with Dean. She immediately slammed the door in his face and leaned against the closed door.

"Madison please open the door" Dean begged "I just want to give you something and I promise I'll go, please"

Madison sighed as she saw her mother move slightly, not wanting to wake her mother up she opened the door and stepped out on to the front porch with him, her arms crossed a death glare sent his way.

He attempted a smile, but she just rolled her eyes at him.

"I know you hate me" Dean started

"Yeah and?" Madison urged him on

Dean sighed "Even though you hate me, deep down you know I am your father and you owe me this much"

"Owe you?" Madison scoffed "You made my mother's life a living hell, you almost killed my father, I owe you nothing"

"I know I have a bad reputation, but have you ever taken the time to look at your other father's?" Dean asked

Madison stared at him "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Logan was the type of guy that every girl hates. He broke heart after heart and never even cared, the only reason he stayed with your mother was to rebel against his parents because Rory wasn't their pick of wives for him. Logan was a player and still is, I guarantee you he has at least three women on the side" Dean told her

Madison shook her head "My father loves my mother, and our family"

"Your family? You mean thier family" Dean stated

"What?" Madison asked

"Oh come on honey, don't tell me Logan treats you as good as your brothers, the one's that are actually his" Dean stated

"He does, he loves me just as much as Cody and Ayden" Madison stated

"Don't kid yourself baby, he doesn't care about you. Him, your mother, and the boys they're a family, you're just the ugly step sister. You won't ever have the life you deserve as long as you live under his roof. I bet he can't wait to ship you off to college. I bet you only get to go to Yale too or something and he'll send the boys to Harvard" Dean rambled

Madison shook her head "Yale is mom and dad's alma mater, I could've gone to Harvard if I wanted"

Dean nodded "Just think about what I said Madison, soon you'll be gone to college and Logan will forget all about you, it'll be him, your mom, the boys, and the new baby there won't be anymore room for you honey"

Madison shook her head "That would never happen"

"Okay" Dean nodded "Anyways, I really came to give you this"

He held out to her a jewelry box. She took it from him, opening it up to reveal a sapphire bracelet.

"I gave this to your mom on our one year anniversary and when we broke up she gave it back to me, I've always held it close to my heart and thought back on everything we shared. This bracelet got me through everything in jail. All I wanted was to get out and…" Dean paused

"And…what?" Madison urged seemingly interested

"Meet you" Dean answered

Madison just continued to stare at him as he continued.

"I know that you think I'm a terrible person…" Dean started

"I don't know what I think" Madison interrupted

"I was a terrible person Madison and I did a lot of terrible things, but I did my time even though I don't think the mistakes I made deserved seventeen years of my life. I'm different know Madison" Dean told her

Madison stared at him, he really seemed sincere and heartfelt "My mother says…"

"Your mother says I'm a bad guy, because I was" Dean interrupted "I'm a changed man now Madison really I am. When everything went down between myself, your mother, and Logan everything was so messed up. I was still just a kid, I was only twenty I didn't know what I was doing Madison. All I knew was that I loved your mother and I had to hang on to her"

Madison nodded "But don't you think you went to extreme lengths?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders "You have a boyfriend right?"

Madison nodded "Yeah, Jason"

Dean nodded "Do you love him?"

"Well, we've never exchanged 'I love you's' or anything" Madison stated, blushing slightly "But I love him, I really love him"

Dean smiled "Would you do anything for him?"

Madison nodded "Yes"

Dean nodded "Would you do anything to keep him if some other girl was trying to take him away?"

A tear rolled down Madison's cheek "Yes"

Dean nodded "Can you see where I messed up?"

The tears rolled rapidly down her cheeks as Dean took a step closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. Madison just stared at his shoulder as the tears continued to fall. Before long she found herself wrapping her arms around him and just relishing in the feeling of the loving hug from her long lost father.

---

**Please read and review. Now I know where I am taking this fic, so don't worry I'm not just throwing a bunch of mumbo jumbo together, I have plans for this fic and I am so excited to continue on. So please read and review! Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	8. Back To Normal?

Authors Note: Hey Everyone, I know it's been forever and I'm sorry, I'm doing the best I can here. I hope to update soon, thanks for all the reviews, you guys rock!

**Chapter 8**

_**Back To Normal?**_

Madison glanced at her reflection in the mirror, the green strapless dress fitting her body perfectly. Her hair was down with a slight flare and her make up was flawless, but Madison wasn't feeling so flawless. She felt like she could just cry. The talk she had with Dean earlier was the only thing running through her mind. She'd grown up hating him and everything about him, he was like the devil of her family and the fact that she actually wanted to see him again scared her. He'd hurt so many people in her life including herself and she was just going to let him back in, betraying her parents and her family. She knew she should be considering her parents, her brothers and the new baby on the way, but those things were the farthest things from her mind, she just wanted to know her father. The knock on her door, brought her out of her thoughts.

"Come in" she stated

The door opened and she saw Logan leaning against the doorframe.

"Hi daddy" she smiled

Logan smiled "You look gorgeous hon."

"Thanks" she blushed "Is Jason here yet?"

"No, he just called though. He said he was on his way" Logan stated "Madison if something was wrong you'd tell me right?"

Madison smiled nervously "Of course dad"

Logan nodded "Cody told me Dean stopped by today"

Madison nodded "Yeah he did"

"And?" Logan urged her on

"And nothing, I told him to leave" Madison lied

Logan nodded "Cody said you talked outside to him for over ten minutes"

"What is Cody your spy now?" Madison snapped

Logan sighed "He's bad news Maddie"

"Bad news?" Madison questioned "Like you're any better"

"Watch it young lady" Logan told her

Madison sighed "We just talked dad, that's it"

"That's it?" Logan asked "Why?"

"What do you mean why? He's my father" Madison stated

Logan sighed "Madison I really don't think it's good idea"

"Well, it's not your decision" Madison stated

"I think it is" Logan told her "You are my daughter"

"No, I'm not" Madison yelled "And once the new baby comes there will be no more room for me"

Logan stared at her "Is that what you think?"

Madison looked down at her shoes "I don't know"

"You don't know?" Logan asked "Did Dean put that crap in your mind if so I wouldn't be surprised, he tried to pull the same stuff with your mother and I, Maddie, he's sick in the head"

"I'm just really confused Dad" Madison stated "I'm sorry"

"No, don't be sorry. It's okay babe, just tell me what he said to you" Logan told her

Madison sighed "He told me that once the new baby came, you wouldn't have any room left for me"

Logan smiled "Madison that's crazy, you are mom and I's first and we love you all equally, but you baby girl will always have this special little place all of your own and you know why, because you were a our first born, no one, no one could ever replace you kiddo"

"But I'm not technically yours, so Cody is technically your…" Madison started

"End that thought right now" Logan told her "You might not have my DNA Maddie, but that isn't all that matters. I love you like my own, I raised you and in every way that matters, you are my baby girl, got it"

Madison smiled "I'm sorry dad, I love you"

Logan smiled "I love you too and your mother and I can't keep you away from Dean if you really want to get to know him, but I really don't know if it's the best idea"

Madison nodded "I know it's not a good idea"

Logan nodded "I love you kiddo"

Madison smiled "I love you too Daddy"

"So you ready for the fall ball?" Logan asked

Madison nodded "I have to do something real quick"

Logan nodded and left her room, shutting the door behind him. Madison raised her wrist to eye level and stared at the sapphire bracelet on her wrist. She undid the clasp and threw the bracelet into the barrel. She started for her door, before stopping in her tracks and walking back over to the barrel. She stared down at the small bracelet sitting on top of trash before reaching in and grabbing it. She sighed and opened her top drawer and tossed it in, before heading downstairs.

---

Logan walked down the stairs and smiled at his wife who was sitting on the couch.

"How was your shower?" he asked

She smiled "Good"

Logan nodded "Are you feeling better?"

"Somewhat" Rory stated as Logan came to stand behind the couch and started massaging her neck. She leaned back into his touch, shocked that it didn't make her skin crawl. He moved her hair out of the way and stopped dead in his tracks. Rory opened her eyes and turned to look at him.

"What's that on your neck?" Logan asked her

Rory's hand instantly grabbed her neck "I fell"

"On your neck?" he questioned

"Would I lie to you Logan?" she asked

Logan forced a smile, knowing fully that she was lying "No"

"Okay then" she forced a smile

_Knock On Door_

"That must be Jason" Rory stated

"I'll get it" Logan told her, heading towards the door, he pulled it open and came face to face with the teenager dressed in a tux.

"Hey Jason, you look nice" Logan smiled

Jason smiled "Thanks Mr. H., is Madison ready?"

"Just about" Logan stated "Come in"

Jason walked in and entered the living room, smiling at Rory "Hey Mrs. H"

"Hi Jase" Rory smiled "You look very handsome"

"Thanks" Jason smiled

"Hi Jason" Madison stated from the top of the stairs

Jason turned his attention to the top of the stairs where his girlfriend stood, smiling. She took his breathe away. She was in a simple, but elegant dress, her make up was perfect and her hair looked so natural. She was truly beautiful. She slowly walked down the stairs and came to stand in front of him.

"You look amazing" he smiled

Madison nodded "Thanks so do you"

Jason nodded and raised the small box he had in his hands to show her.

"Do you like it?" he asked

She smiled staring at the simple white flower corsage "It's beautiful"

Jason opened the box and slid it on her wrist "I couldn't get Leah to tell me the color of your dress even when I told her it was to get a matching flower corsage, she thought I was being nosey, so I had to go with something that would go with anything"

Madison smiled "It's perfect"

Jason smiled "Good, so you ready to go?"

Madison nodded "Yeah"

"Not so fast" Rory stated, grabbing her camera "Photo's first please"

Madison smiled as Jason wrapped his arms around her and they posed for a few pictures. Rory and Logan followed the couple out of the house and Logan held her in his arms as the couple drove away to the dance.

"Where are the boys?" Logan asked

"Getting ready" Rory answered

"Why?" Logan wondered

"Did you not promise to take us out?" Rory joked

Logan laughed "If I must"

Rory slapped him playfully as the two went into the house as someone watched from across the street in a green pick up truck. Once inside, Logan's cell phone rang. He glanced at his caller id, seeing unknown caller.

Logan sighed "Unknown caller, must be someone from work, I'll take it in the kitchen, go hurry the boys okay?"

Rory nodded and disappeared upstairs as Logan went to the kitchen to take his phone call.

"Huntzberger" Logan answered his phone

"The one and only right?" came the voice on the other line

"Excuse me?" he questioned "Who is this?"

"How's your wife?" the voice asked

"Who the hell is this?" Logan asked

"You better keep a watchful eye on her, she's been doing some naughty things lately, are you sure that baby she's carrying is yours?" the voice stated

Logan was about to reply when the line went dead. He dialed star eighty nine, but like he suspected they caller had blocked their number. He shut his phone and sighed.

---

**What'd you think? Please read and review, I want to know what you all think? Thanks so much, you guys are the bomb!**

**Britt**


	9. A Little Closer

Authors Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews and for being so patient, you all know how hectic my life has been, so thanks again for being patient. Please read and review, you guys rock!

**Chapter 9**

_A Little Closer_

"Huntzberger" Logan answered his phone

"_The one and only right?" came the voice on the other line_

"Excuse me?" he questioned "Who is this?"

"_How's your wife?" the voice asked_

"Who the hell is this?" Logan asked

"_You better keep a watchful eye on her, she's been doing some naughty things lately, are you sure that baby she's carrying is yours?" the voice stated_

Logan was about to reply when the line went dead. He dialed star eighty nine, but like he suspected they caller had blocked their number. He shut his phone and sighed. He took a seat at the table and stared at his phone as if he was in some sort of trance. Why was he worried? He trusted his wife? Right?

---

Madison laid her head on Jason's shoulder, a deep sigh escaping from her lips. He glanced down at her.

"Is everything alright?" he asked

She nodded "Tonight was perfect, the dancing, the food, everything"

Jason smiled "I'm glad you had fun, me too"

"This night was amazing" Madison smiled

"Good" he smiled, kissing her forehead "I wanted tonight to be amazing for you, you needed it"

Madison raised her head from his shoulder, staring at him with curious eyes "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing bad" he stated

She nodded "I know, but like what do you mean?"

"Maddie come on" he sighed "Let's face it, your life has been kind of hectic lately"

Madison nodded "I know that Jason"

"Are you seriously getting mad at me?" Jason asked

"Let's just drop it" she sighed

"No, Madison, we won't drop it. What's going on?" Jason asked

"Same ole, same ole" she sighed

Jason shook his head "I don't believe you, something happened"

Madison sighed "You know what's going on with…Dean. That's it"

"No it isn't, because you know I know about Dean, but you're getting defensive and jumping down my throat which means something else happened" Jason told her

Madison sighed, a tear slipping down her cheek before looking into his eyes "Sometimes it scares me"

"What babe?" Jason asked

She smiled slightly "How well you know me"

Jason nodded "So what's going on baby?"

"I talked to Dean, the other day" she told him

"But you told him to get lost" Jason stated

She nodded slowly "I know, but he showed up at my house"

"You opened the door for him?" Jason asked

"Not really, I opened the door and there he was" she stated

"You should've slammed the door in his face" Jason commented

"I did at first, then he practically begged me through the door to open it and I did, I cracked Jase" she whispered

"Why?" he questioned "You told me you hated this man Maddie, what changed?"

"Nothing" she sighed

"Something had to have, you went from hating him to opening doors for him" he told her

"He gave me this bracelet" she told him "He told me it was one he gave mom when they were in love, I really think he's just been misread"

"Maddie, he tried to kill your father, he hurt your mom, how can you think he's a good guy?" Jason asked

"Plenty of people do things by mistake, he made mistakes" she stated

"I really can't believe you're defending him" Jason stated

The car came to a stop and Maddie looked outside to see they were in front of Cara's house. A fellow senior was having an after party. She turned her attention back to Jason "I don't want to fight Jase"

"Me either" he paused "But I'm worried Madison, this guy is bad news and I don't want you near him"

Madison shook her head and got out of the car as Jason followed, shutting the door behind them. He grabbed her arm gently.

"Don't walk away" he told her

She glared at him "I said I didn't want to fight"

"So let's not fight, let's talk" Jason suggested

"He's my father" she whispered

Jason sighed "He's bad news Maddie, bad news"

Madison shook her head "Let's just drop it"

Jason sighed "No, you are so damn stubborn. I'm sorry Maddie, but I won't just drop it. I love you and I don't want you to get hurt"

"Love is about trust Jason, if you love me then you should trust my decisions" Madison stated

Jason sighed "Madison"

"You know what, I'm going home" she stated

"What?" he asked "But the party"

"You know what Jase, you go, sleep with some slut bimbo forget I exist and forget the problems, forget us, forget me, we're done" she stated turning and walking away from the house down the dark street.

He stared after her "Madison" he yelled

She put her hand up and continued walking. Knowing she needed time to cool off, he decided he'd get into the limo and have the driver follow her to make sure she got home all right from the distance of course.

---

Logan walked up the stairs, his son Ayden sound asleep in his arms, Cody following behind him. Cody went to his room, while Logan carried Ayden into his room. He laid his son down in his bed who instantly felt the loss of is father's embrace.

"Dad" he moaned

"I'm here buddy" Logan stated "Go to sleep"

With his eyes still closed he hung on to Logan's hand, pulling him down into his bed next to him. Logan held him while he fell asleep. Ten minutes, later he climbed out of bed and removed Ayden's shoes and covered him. He left the room, shutting the door behind him. He walked down the hall and into his bedroom, he found Rory laying down in bed, staring at him. He smiled and shut the door behind him. Kicking off his shoes and removing all his clothes with the exception of his boxers, he climbed into bed. He smiled at his wife who smiled back at him.

"Full?" he asked

She sighed "Completely that pasta was awesome"

Logan nodded "Yeah, mine was good too"

Rory nodded, noting the tension between the two, she looked away from him "I wonder if Maddie is having fun?"

"I'm sure" Logan nodded

Rory nodded "Yeah"

"Rory if something was wrong, you'd tell me right?" Logan asked

Rory looked at him intensely "What does that mean?"

"Nothing bad" he told her "Just that if something was wrong, you'd tell me right?"

She nodded slowly "Of course"

He smiled, slightly relieved but he couldn't help having the feeling that something was bothering her still. He pulled her into his arms and as much as Rory wanted to pull away, because just the thought of a male touching her made her skin crawl, she knew she couldn't. Logan was already suspicious.

---

Jason followed Madison in the limo for over a mile when he noticed a car stop across the street. He ordered the driver to stop. Madison hadn't even noticed the car stop. The door opened and out came Dean, crossing the street and coming to Madison, who stopped to look at him.

"Madison, what are you doing out here all alone?" he asked

She sighed "My boyfriend and I got into a fight, so I left"

He nodded "I'm sorry, do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head "No"

He nodded "Let me give you a ride home"

She held back for a minute before nodding "Okay, thanks"

Even though he couldn't hear their conversation, Jason near freaked when he saw them head over to his car. He then ordered the driver to follow the car. Eventually the car came to a stop in front of her house and a few seconds later, Madison got out, a piece of paper in her hand. She walked up the front walkway and disappeared inside the house. A minute later the lights in the house, went off and then her bedroom light turned on. Dean got out of the car and walked back to the limo standing in front of the window. Jason rolled the window down.

Dean smiled at him "You followed us"

"I wanted to make sure she got home okay?" Jason stated

Dean nodded "Once she got into my car, she was safe, why did you continue to follow?"

"Just to make sure" Jason told him

"Madison said you two got into a fight" Dean stated

"Nothing major" Jason stated

"I'm not a bad guy" Dean stated, basically telling Jason, Madison had confessed about their fight "I have a past with some mistakes that's all"

"Sir, I…" Jason started

"Cut the crap" Dean stated "If you say anything to Madison about our little chat or about the fact that you're dumping her on my orders, I will kill you, understand?"

"I'm not breaking up with her" Jason stated

"Yes, you are young man, understand me?" Dean asked

Jason stared at him.

Dean nodded "If you value your life, you will end things, understand?"

Jason did not comment, but just rolled up his window. Technically Madison had already dumped him, but Dean didn't know that. Besides Jason was hoping she hadn't meant it, she was just heated.

---

Madison opened the top drawer of her dresser finding the bracelet she had placed their earlier gone. She rummaged through, searching for it.

Going over to her phone, she dialed the number given to her twenty minutes ago.

"_Hello" came a voice_

"The bracelet, it's gone" she stated

"_The one I gave you?" he asked_

"Yes, I put it in my top drawer before the dance, it's gone" Madison stated

"_Someone must've taken it" Dean edged on_

"But who would?" she asked

"_Logan or Rory must've taken it honey" he told her_

"They wouldn't steal from me" she stated

"_Maybe they aren't the people you think, if your mother found it she'd know I gave it to you. It had to be her. They're trying to keep us apart Madison, we can't let that happen." _

---

**Please review! I made it a whole two pages longer to show my appreciation for your patience. Once again thanks so much and please review. You guys rocks!**

**Britt**


	10. Changing Sides

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 10**

_**Changing Sides**_

Rory opened the door to her daughter's room slowly, smiling at her sleeping form. Madison turned over, her eyes catching on to her mother's.

"Hey mom" Madison smiled

"Hi baby" Rory stated "Are you going back to sleep or can we talk?"

Madison smiled "Come join me"

Rory smiled, walking over to her daughter's bed and laying down next to her.

"So did you have fun last night?" Rory asked

Madison sighed "Kind of"

"Kind of?" Rory questioned

"Yeah, Jason and I sort of broke up" Maddie stated

"How do you sort of break up?" Rory asked

"Well, we had a fight and then I told him to go sleep with some bimbo and forget us because we were done" Madison sighed

"So you had an argument and then dumped him, that doesn't seem fair honey" Rory told her

"Mom you don't know the whole story" she stated

Rory nodded "So tell me, maybe I can shed some light. I kind of understand the opposite sex I have been married for almost eighteen years"

"Thanks" Madison paused "But no thanks, I don't want to think about it"

Rory nodded "Is it possible you don't have feelings for him and just used the argument as an excuse to end things, because god knows most women have pulled that before"

"No" Madison stated "No way, I love him, he just doesn't trust me"

"What makes you think he doesn't trust you?" Rory wondered

Madison sighed "I just know okay, he wasn't trusting the decisions I made. I can't be with someone I don't trust"

"Look honey, trust doesn't mean always seeing eye to eye. You guys can have different opinions on half of the stuff you talk about, but that only makes you more compatible" Rory told her

"I can't be with someone who doesn't trust my choices, I need to live my own life" Madison stated

"I mean this in the nicest way possible hon, but you sound like a hypocrite" Rory informed her

"Excuse me?" Madison asked clearly offended

"Well, you're claiming that you need to live your own life, well so does Jason. If he sees eye to eye with you on everything he isn't living his life, he's living your life. Don't you see?" Rory asked

Madison stared at her mother "I was really stupid, I just refused to see his side"

Rory nodded "If he really loves you, he'll understand"

"I was really mean to him mom, really mean" Madison stated

"He'll understand honey. You've been to hell and back this past month. He'll understand" Rory told her

"What if he doesn't?" Maddie asked

"Then he's not the boy you thought he was and he definitely isn't the boy who captured your heart" Rory told her

Madison nodded "I really hope so"

---

Madison pulled into the school parking lot early Monday morning. She checked her make up before proceeding to get out of the car. She pressed the lock button on her keypad and started to walk into the school, bumping right into Dean.

"Dean" she stated clearly surprised "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you" he told her

She nodded "I have to get to class soon and I really need to see Jason before class"

"I thought you were done with Jason" Dean stated "Remember what we talked about"

"I know, but like mom told me; we can't see eye to eye on everything. It would make us boring and I love him, so much" Madison told him

"But he's trying to come between us Madison, you can't let him come between us" Dean told her

"Look just because he doesn't trust you, doesn't mean if I stay with him I can't…trust you" Madison told him "You're my dad, no one can or will change that"

"What about your mother?" he asked "Or Logan, they both hate me"

"I really have to go" she told him

"You need to answer me, come on honey" Dean stated

"Look Dean, my mom is my mom, my dad is my dad and you well you're somewhere in there. I'm just not so sure where" Madison told him

"I'm your dad" Dean told her

Madison nodded "I need to find Jason"

"Did you find out what happened to that bracelet I gave you?" Dean asked "It was very special to me"

"It must've been misplaced or something" Madison told him "My parents would never steal from me"

"Somebody had to have taken it Maddie. I'm guessing your mom, I mean if she found it, she'd know what it was and how you got it. It had to have been her" Dean told her

"Under no circumstances would she ever steal from me" Madison told him

"Then who took it?" he asked her

She stared at him for a few seconds, worry taking over her entire demeanor. She quickly shook it off. "I need to find Jason, I'll talk to you later"

Dean nodded, letting her walk past him and disappearing into the school.

Once inside the school Madison searched and searched trying to find Jason. Finally she walked past the library door and her eye caught his blonde hair through the door. She walked in to find him staring at a shelf of books, obviously looking for something. She glanced around the library, it was pretty deserted then again no one ever used the library. She walked up to him, taking a deep breath to get his attention. He turned to look at her before instantly turning back to the books.

"Hi" she stated

"Hey" he stated, his finger sliding along the barcodes on the shelf of books

"How are you?" she asked

"Fine" he replied

She nodded "Good, how was the rest of your weekend?"

"Again fine" he answered with no real emotion in her voice

"Please talk to me" she begged

"I think you said it all the other night Madison" he told her, turning to face her

She sighed "I was upset, I'm sorry"

He nodded "I followed you and Dean home Saturday night to make sure you got home safe and at that point I was hoping you didn't mean what you said and that we could fix things, I'm not so sure that's what I want anymore"

"But we love each other Jason" she told him

"You're right, I do love you" he nodded "But it's not enough, not now, not after everything that went down"

"Not enough?" she questioned "People get married that have less than us"

"Look Madison, I love you and loving you means worrying about you. I just can't handle how worried I am about you when Dean is around. He's bad news, I know that and you know that too. Whether or not you choose to see it or ignore it, is your decision. I'm sorry baby, I won't sit around and place kisses on your cheek while he slowly destroys you and everything that I fell in love with about you. Mark my words, maybe not right away, but soon you'll see what I'm so concerned about. I'm sorry" Jason whispered

"He's my dad Jase, what am I supposed to do?" she asked

"Logan is your dad, has been the last four years I've known you. Dean tried to hurt your mother and kill your father, he's the bad guy Maddie" Jason told her

"You don't even know him, how can you make assumptions?" she asked

"Maddie everything I know about your Dean is what you told me. Remember that day in the parking lot when you swore up and down he'd never be in your life, remember?" he stated

"I don't know" she stated

"You don't know?" he asked "It wasn't that long ago"

"Jason" she started

"Listen Maddie I told you, I love you too much to just sit back and watch him destroy you. I'm sorry" he told her, turning and walking away.

"Jason" she called to him in a begging tone

He turned back to her "Please be careful"

She watched as he turned to walk away again and she called out to him once again "Please don't walk away from me, Jason, please"

He turned back to her once again. The pain in his eyes was so evident. He stared at her for a minute before shaking his head slightly and disappearing through the doors.

She wasn't sure what else to do, so she slid to the ground, pulling her knees to her chest, she cried. How could one boy walking out on her make her feel as if her entire life had shattered in front of her. What had she done?

---

**Well there you go. This chapter brought out a lot of emotions for everyone. For the first time we really saw the close bond Maddie and Rory share and how much she does trust her mother. The next paragraph in bold, italics is a spoiler preview; so if you don't want any idea what is about to go on, don't read on...**

_**In future chapters, look for that close bond between Rory and Maddie to change. With the loss of Jason, Maddie will feel alienated from who she once was and she'll feel like she's forced to take solace in Dean which will cause problems with Logan and Rory. Jason is by no way gone, he is very much in love with Madison and he's going to eventually turn to Rory and Logan with what he knows. All this will lead to a head where everything is questioned and trust is thrown out the window. As three lives hang in the balance, everyone struggles to keep their faith alive and their heads above water, but to no avail one life is lost among the debris and it changes everything. **_

**Well, I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and has a Happy New Year. Please read and review, I need to know what you guys think. Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	11. Fear Becomes You

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming, I love knowing what you all think. Thanks Again!

**Chapter 11**

_**Fear Becomes You**_

Madison stared up at the house in front of her debating on what she was about to do. She raised her hand and knocked. A minute later, Dean opened the door. His face immediately lit up, upon seeing his daughter.

"Hi" he stated

"Hi" she smiled "I'm sorry, but I didn't know where else to go"

Dean nodded, ushering her inside "You're always welcome here, now what happened?"

"Nothing major" she answered "Jason and I are over"

"I told you he wasn't good enough for you Maddie" Dean told her

"I know" she sighed "But I love him so much"

"He doesn't deserve you" Dean informed her

Madison nodded "It's funny because I feel as though I don't deserve him. He's so amazing and I just keep screwing up. He is so afraid you are going to hurt me, but I know better"

Dean smiled "Good, I'm glad. I love you so much"

Madison stared at him "I know that"

Dean nodded "You're better off without him"

"Maybe you're right" Madison sighed, shocked at the words she'd just uttered.

"Exactly" he smiled "You're better off without him, he's a loser"

Madison just stared at him, tempted to agree with him and yet tempted to defend Jason. 'God how she loved him'

---

"Oh man" Ayden whined, looking at the empty cereal box "Mom, we're out of fruity pebbles"

Rory entered the kitchen, a basket of clothes in her arms "There is another box under the sink"

"Score" Ayden replied

"I thought you had a stomach ache, one so bad you couldn't go to school today" Rory stated, sitting down at the table.

Ayden looked at her guiltily "I feel better now"

"Sure" she stated "How about you tell me what's really wrong?"

Ayden sighed "I couldn't sleep last night and I was really tired this morning"

"Why couldn't you sleep Ayden?" Rory asked

"I just couldn't" he told her

"Okay, what's going on honey?" Rory asked

"I had a nightmare, about Maddie. It really scared me" Ayden confessed

"Your sister is fine, sweetheart" Rory told him

"I know" he sighed "But I heard you and daddy talking about her other daddy. You said he was dangerous or something like that"

"Dean is Maddie's other father, he's bad news, but he's not in our life baby. At least not anymore, he can't hurt us. Maddie is going to be fine, I promise" Rory reassured him

Ayden nodded "Okay, I believe you mom"

Rory smiled slightly "Good, now eat your cereal"

---

Logan walked through the halls of Oakland Academy, searching for his daughter. He'd just finished a meeting with the headmaster who had informed him that Madison wasn't in any of her classes all day and that over the past few weeks her grades had begun to struggle. Logan scanned the halls, hoping to spot his daughter, hoping that maybe she was just walking the halls with her girlfriends; rebelling a little. He knew what that was like, he use to skip classes and walk the halls with his guy friends; just being immature. His stomach did flip flops, the more he searched and couldn't find her. He spotted Jason at the end of the hallway and took off after him. Finally catching up to him, he stopped him in his tracks. Jason looked surprised to see him.

"Mr. H" Jason stayed "Hi"

Logan smiled "Hey Jason, have you seen Madison? Please tell me you've seen her"

"I saw her" he stated "This morning in the library"

"Did she say what she was doing today?" he asked

"Not like she'd tell me, we broke up Mr. H" Jason told him

Logan stared at him clearly confused "Where did that come from?"

"Her idea, not mine" he informed him

Logan was growing more confused by the minute "Jason, what's going with my daughter?"

"It's Dean" he stated "Everything started at the dance the other night. We got into an argument over him, she's starting to trust him, and doubt everyone else and I voiced my concerns. She got defensive and broke up with me. Then this morning we talked in the library, she apologized and practically begged me to forgive her. I explained to her that I loved her too much to watch him destroy her. That was it basically, she left"

"She's been spending time with him?" Logan asked

Jason sighed "I shouldn't have said anything, I swore I wouldn't. Honestly though Mr. H, I'm scared for her. I don't trust this guy and now she's breaking all ties to everyone who matters for him. She's choosing him and I don't why. I don't know what she's thinking"

Logan shook his head "He's bad news, I know he did his time or whatever, but I don't trust him"

"It's in his eyes" Jason stated "He's evil"

Logan nodded "I have to find her"

"Did you try her cell phone?" Jason asked

Logan shook his head, pulling out his phone and dialing her number. Within seconds, she answered.

"_Hello" came her voice_

"Maddie?" he asked

"_Hi" she stated_

"Are you alright?" Logan asked

"_Fine" she answered "I'm on my way home"_

"Good" he stated "Hurry, we need to talk"

"_Okay" Madison replied_

With that they both hung up.

"Thanks for telling me Jason" Logan stated, closing his phone

Jason nodded as he watched Logan disappear down the hallway.

---

Logan walked into his house. He entered the living room to find Rory sitting on the couch, reading. He smiled at her.

"Maddie isn't home yet?" he asked

Rory stared at him "She's in bed, she got home about ten minutes ago"

"Bed?" Logan questioned "It's barely four"

"She said she isn't feeling well, her and Jason broke up" Rory stated

"I'm going to go talk to her, then we need to talk" Logan told his wife before jogging up the stairs.

---

_Knock On Door_

Madison looked up from her journal at the closed door. She shut her journal and placed it on her night stand before taking a deep breathe.

"Come in" she stated

Logan opened the door slowly, smiling at her "Hey honey"

Madison smiled "Uh hi"

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"Okay I guess" she replied

Logan nodded "I talked with your headmaster today"

Madison stared at him as he walked over and took a seat on her bed "Okay"

"He's concerned Maddie, you weren't in any of your classes today and your grades are struggling. That's unusual for you kiddo" he told her

"I have a lot on my mind okay, I'm a senior. All I can think about is graduation, college and everything else. I'm sorry" Madison sighed

"Don't be sorry" he told her "But I also don't like you lying to me either"

"Lying?" she questioned

"What's going on Madison?" he asked

"Nothing" she told him

He sighed "I bumped into Jason. He told me everything"

Madison sighed "I knew I couldn't trust him"

"Don't do that Maddie. He loves you and he's worried, so am I. Why are you spending time with Dean? You know what he represents" Logan stated

"Your fear, mom's fear" Madison seethed "I know"

"The only fear of that man I have is the power he has over you" Logan told her "You mean the world to me, you're my baby girl, and I hate that you are giving him this power over you and over our family"

"Please" she stated "He's my father, he has nothing but love for me. He would do anything for me, just like you would for Ayden, Cody and the new baby"

"And you" he stated firmly "You are my daughter Madison, in blood or not, you are my baby girl. I love you. I have nothing but the best intentions for you. I want the world for you and I in no way love the boys or the new baby more than I love you, do you understand me?"

Madison stared at him "I'm sorry, everything is so messed up"

Logan nodded "I can't force you to stay away from him Maddie, but he's no good. He's poison to us"

"That's how you feel dad, I feel differently" Madison stated

Logan's heart broke at her statement. She had a fire in his eyes, he'd never seen before. He knew there was no changing her mind, so in fear of pushing her away he left it at that. She was practically an adult and he needed to learn to start letting go.

---

**Okay, please review! This chapter was very iffy for me and I need to know what's going through everyone's mind right now? Please send me some reviews and opinions. Thanks so much!**

**Britt**


	12. Time To Confess

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 12**

_**Time To Confess**_

Logan walked into his and Rory's bedroom and smiled at her. She was sitting up in bed leaning against the head board reading a book. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey" she stated "How did everything go with Madison?"

Logan shut the door and walked over to his dresser. He sighed as he loosened his tie and took it off, putting it on the top of his dresser. He turned to Rory.

"What's the matter Logan?" Rory asked

Logan sighed "I'm worried about her Rory, she's not in good shape"

"Well break ups aren't easy and I think she really loved Jason" Rory told him

"It's not her break up with Jason I'm worried about. I mean, I'm sure that may be playing a part in all this, but it's her obsession with Dean that worries me" Logan told her

Rory's hands started to shake and Logan noticed instantly. Walking over to the bed and sitting down, he placed his hand on tops of hers which sat on her now closed book.

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked "What about Dean?"

"He has some sort of power over her" Logan told her

"No" Rory whispered "He can't, she won't let him"

"That's just it Rory, she is letting him. She's letting him in, trusting him, believing his lies. She's scaring me Rory" Logan told her

"Since when?" Rory asked

"I think it's been going on for awhile. I wouldn't have even known, but I got a call from her headmaster this afternoon telling me she'd missed some classes today. I went to see him and afterwards I ran into Jason. I asked him if he'd seen her, he told me no and I don't think he was going to tell me anything, but then he caved. He told me everything he knows" Logan told her

"What did he know?" she asked

"I guess the reason they broke up is because she is shutting everyone out for Dean and he said he told her he refuses to sit around and watch Dean destroy her, because he loves her" Logan explained

"She can't trust him Logan, she can't" Rory whispered

"She does Rory, she really does" Logan replied

"Well what did you say to her when you guys talked a few minutes ago?" Rory questioned

Logan shook his head "She's hurting and he's taking advantage of it. He knows what he's doing, it almost seems as though she's being brainwashed"

"What do you mean?" Rory asked, her voice quivering

"He's obviously telling her that I will never love her the way I love the boys and the new baby. He's making her think once this new baby comes there will be no room for her in the family, which is crazy. I tried to tell her how much I love her and that I don't love any of my kids more than another, but she won't listen. I told her he's poison and she says 'maybe he is to you, but he isn't to me' or something like that. I don't know what to do" Logan dropped his head into his hands as he finished talking

Rory rubbed his back slowly "We need to stop him, we need to make her see what a mistake she's making"

"She won't listen Rory" Logan stated, standing up, his voice rising.

Rory stared at him "So we make her listen, we're the parents here Logan"

"How?" he asked, his voice returning to normal "Maybe we're wrong, maybe he wants what's best for her"

"Don't you dare" Rory stated "Don't you start believing him"

Logan sighed "I don't know what else to do Rory, I can't protect my own daughter and it's driving me nuts"

"We can't let him do this Logan, we can't let him walk in here and rip our family apart" Rory stated as she pulled the covers off of her and stood up. Walking over to Logan, she placed her hand on his arm. "I'm scared"

Logan sighed "So am I, we need to figure out a way to show her how dangerous he is, but how can we do that he's been a model citizen since being released from jail"

Rory's hand dropped to her side as she turned and walked to the other side of the room. Logan stared at her.

"Rory?" he asked walking over to her and turning her to face him "What?"

"Nothing, nothing" Rory stated, faking a smile "I'm just trying to think"

"No it was something else. When I said he's been a model citizen, you looked like you'd seen a ghost. Has he done something?" Logan asked

"Of course not" Rory lied

Logan nodded "Now I know you're lying"

"I'm not lying" Rory stated

"Rory we've been married for seventeen years, give me a little credit here. Don't you think I know when something is wrong? Don't you think by now I can read your eyes? I know when you're lying to me. What's going on Rory? Please, don't lie to me. If we are going to protect our family, we can't keep secrets. What is going on?" Logan begged grabbing her hand and holding on to it "Please Rory"

Rory stared at him, her façade slowly crumbling. He was right, everything he said. If they were going to save their family, they needed to work together and that meant she needed to be honest with him, no matter how scared it made her. She dropped his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her. She held on to him for dear life making the fear in Logan's stomach continue to grow.

"Rory" he whispered "Rory, please"

Rory pulled back from him, her hand going to his cheek "I'm sorry for lying to you"

Logan nodded "Lying to me? What about? What's going on? The truth this time"

Rory sighed "I went to see Dean"

"What?" Logan stated "When? Why?"

"Last week" she told him "I wanted to tell him to keep his distance from our daughter"

"Well it sure worked" Logan stated sarcastically "I get why you didn't tell me. You don't want me to worry, I get it. It's okay though Rory I understand why you went to see him. I'm not mad, so please next time just tell me, okay?"

Rory stared at him, nodding. Did he really think that was it? Did he really think that was all she was lying about to him? It didn't matter even though she could nod her head and play that everything was okay, it really wasn't. She needed to be honest with him, they needed to keep their daughter from Dean, they needed to protect their family. She had to tell him, she had to.

"So, now what do we do about him brainwashing Madison?" Logan asked himself and Rory.

Rory sighed "Something else happened, Logan"

---

Madison sat on her bed as she finished tying her show. She stood up and put her jacket on, zipping it up. She walked over to her bureau and grabbed her car keys. She took her cell phone off the charger and flipped it open. She turned her phone off before putting it in her coat pocket. She walked over to her door and slowly opened it. She crept down the hallway slowly past her parents bedroom, finally reaching the stairs she hurried down them, assuming she was in clear, she was stopped at the bottom of the stairs by the presence of her brother. She looked from the glass of water he was holding to his face.

"Hi Codes" she smiled

"Hey Mads" Cody mocked her "Where are you going?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd go for a walk" Madison lied

Cody shook his head "I'm not five anymore Madison. You can't just slide things over my head anymore. You have your car keys"

"Wow, you're brilliant" Madison stated "I need my car keys for my house keys for when I come back"

Cody nodded "That's a great cover story, way to think on your feet, but I still don't buy it. Where are you going Maddie?"

"Fine" Madison sighed "To see Jason"

"So why lie about it?" Cody asked "It's not like you aren't allowed to see him"

"I just didn't want you to tell mom and dad" Madison stated

"Look, I won't rat you out to mom and dad, okay? If you get caught though, you're on your own and remember you so owe me" Cody stated

Madison smiled "Thanks Cody"

"Yeah, yeah" Cody sighed "Don't tell anyone it could ruin my rep"

Madison laughed quietly as her brother walked past her and up the stairs.

---

"Something else happened?" Logan questioned

Rory nodded, tears slipping down her cheek "I should've stopped it"

Logan ricochet back from her, his eyes growing wide "What do you mean?"

Rory sighed "I'm so sorry"

Logan looked down at the ground "Oh my god, you slept with him didn't you?"

Rory stared at him in shock as he stared back. Her lips wouldn't move. She was frozen.

"Why Rory?" he asked "After everything he did"

Tears continued to stream down her cheeks "I was just so weak, I couldn't stop him, I tried, I should've tried harder"

"Stop him?" Logan asked

"I didn't sleep with him willingly Logan" Rory whispered, her eyes dropping to the floor.

Logan's eyes clouded over with guilt, worry, and anger as he closed the gap between them. He wrapped his arms around her as she held on to him.

"I can't believe I doubted you. It's just the way you said...I just thought. I should've never assumed, god I can't believe this" Logan rambled as he pulled back from her, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"He raped me Logan" Rory sobbed as he cupped her cheek before pulling her in for another hug.

"I'm so sorry baby, so sorry" Logan stated, before pulling back again and looking at his wife.

"The baby?" he asked

"I think everything is fine" she whispered

"You think? How could you not have it checked out?" he asked her

"He drugged me Logan, he had power over me. He said that if I said anything he'd say we were having an affair and lie. He told me you'd believe him, not me" Rory whispered

"And you believed him?" Logan asked

"I was so scared Logan, I didn't know what to believe. It was easier to pretend it didn't happen, but the baby is fine. I'd know if something was wrong, I would" Rory told him

Logan nodded "I would never believe that bastard over you, never ever"

"I know that Logan, I do. I don't know what I was thinking, I am so sorry" she whispered

"Don't be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry about. Tomorrow we are going to get you and the baby checked out. We are going to talk to Maddie and so help me god I'm going to kill that bastard" Logan told her

Rory nodded "Okay"

Logan took her hand and led her to the bed. He laid down and pulled her into his arms. She lay her head upon his chest and shut her eyes as he played with her hair. Dean wouldn't get away with this, he didn't get away with his crimes last time, and he wouldn't this time.

---

**YAY! Logan knows! I am so happy to have him finally know, I feel like Rory suffering in silence was horrible, but for the sake of my story I had to do it this way. The next few chapters will be explosive. Who can guess where Maddie is really going? I know a lot of you didn't like the way I was writing some of characters, but trust me, everything has a point. Please stick with it and please review, the more reviews I get the sooner I'll update. So thanks again!**

**Britt**


	13. Deep Breath

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 13**

_**Deep Breath**_

Doctor Jennings put his pen down and glanced over to Rory and Logan who were staring at him nervously.

He smiled sympathetically at them "Okay, so Mrs. Huntzberger, from the physical examination everything seems normal. We have a heart beat, which is good. I am going to give you an ultrasound with the next ten minutes so we can take a look. I had a rush put on the blood work, hopefully those results should be back soon. I'm going to go check on your ultra sound, just try and relax. Relaxing is the best thing you can do for yourself and your child, okay?"

Rory nodded "Okay"

The doctor glanced at Logan before standing up and exiting the room. Logan turned to face her, placing her hands with in his.

"Everything's going to be okay" Logan told her

Rory looked into his eyes "It has to be"

"After the baby is all checked out, he will ask more questions about the rape" Logan told her

Rory shook her head "I just want to focus on the baby being alright. I want to be sure those drugs didn't hurt our baby. Anything that comes after that I can handle"

Logan nodded "It's okay to be scared Rory, I know I am"

Rory stared at him "I won't be nervous, I won't. Our baby is fine Logan, I know it"

Logan nodded, before pulling her into his arms and holding her tight.

---

Doctor Jennings walked up to the desk, grabbing the attention of the nurse who wore a name tag that said 'Marie'

"How's that ultrasound machine coming?" he asked

Marie nodded "Karen is on her way up from downstairs with it"

He nodded "Excellent"

"Mark just called up from the lab, he'll have the results in half an hour" Marie told him

"Great" he nodded "After that, I'm going to need a rape kit"

Marie nodded "Okay"

"Thanks" he stated

Marie shook her head "Oh man, okay, well I'll get right on it for you and if the lab results come back up, before you get back. I'll bring them to you"

He nodded "Okay, thanks"

---

_Knock On Door_

A lady entered the room and smiled at the couple, she pulled in a cart with an ultra sound machine on it.

"Hi" she smiled "I'm Karen"

Rory stuck her hand out "Hi, I'm Rory and this is my husband Logan"

"Nice to meet you" she stated, turning her attention to Logan and his outstretched hand, she shook it "Nice to meet you too"

"You as well" he told her

"So, are you ready for your first ultra sound?" Karen asked

Rory nodded nervously "Yes"

Karen smiled as she set everything up. She pulled up Rory's gown and placed gel on her stomach. She started pressing down as a picture came into view. Logan stared at the picture long and hard as Rory squeezed the life out of his hand.

"Do you know exactly how far along you are?" Karen asked

"No, I estimated about thirteen weeks" Rory told her

Karen nodded "More like fifteen, I'd say"

"Almost four months?" Logan asked

Karen nodded pausing the screen on the baby's heart beat "There is the baby's heart beat. It's very strong, that's good news"

Rory smiled as she continued to stare at the screen. She still held Logan's hand tight, but her grip wasn't as strong.

"Everything looks perfectly normal Rory" Karen beamed "Do you guys want to know the sex?"

Rory looked toward Logan who was smiling at her "What do you think?"

He smiled "It doesn't matter to me, as long as it's healthy"

Rory looked back to the screen and then to Karen who was awaiting her decision "I want to know"

"Are you sure?" Logan asked

Rory looked at him "Unless you don't want to"

"Whatever you want baby" he smiled as he kissed her forehead.

She looked back at Karen "Okay, what is it?"

Karen smiled as she moved as she pressed down on her stomach and moved side to side. A smile suddenly came to Karen's face as she once again froze the screen. She pointed to an area on the screen "It's a girl"

"A girl?" Rory asked as she looked at Logan

He was staring at the screen, but soon looked down to her, a smile on his face. He whispered "A girl"

Karen smiled as she unfroze the screen and moved the paddle a little bit "There's her face"

"She's beautiful" Rory whispered

Logan kissed his wife's forehead "Just like her mother"

---

Madison opened her eyes as light streamed into the room. She sat up and glanced around the living room. Dean looked up from his newspaper and smiled at her.

"How'd you sleep?" he wondered

She smiled "Great"

He nodded "Good"

She looked at the clock "Crap, it's already ten. I'm so late for school and I don't even have my uniform"

"Just blow school off today" he told her

"The headmaster is going to call my parents again, like yesterday. I'm so dead" she told him

"They obviously haven't noticed you're missing yet, so just go home, say you don't feel well. They'll never know" he told her

"Thanks for letting me crash here last night" she stated

"Anytime sweetheart" Dean told her

She nodded "I just needed a break"

"Maybe we could discuss, you know you moving in with me, for good" Dean suggested

"Mom and Dad would never go for that" she told him

"I'm your dad Madison" he told her

She glanced down at the floor "I know"

"If you think you might want to live with me, I could probably make it work. It would be great, just you and me" he told her

"I'd miss my brothers too much" she told him

"We'd get to spend so much time together Maddie, we could really get to know one another. I could easily convert the spare bedroom into a killer bedroom for you" he smiled

She smiled at him "That sounds cool"

---

_Knock On Door_

Doctor Jennings entered and smiled at the couple in front of him.

"So everything went well with the ultra sound" he smiled "And I have the results from the blood work. From what I can see Rory, the drugs had no effect on your baby's health. Everything seems completely normal"

Rory let out a deep breath as Logan hugged her "Thank god"

"We are going to need to do a rape kit now" he told her

"No" she answered

"We need to Rory, there were no traces of drugs in your system, and even though it's been weeks there still could be traces of the attacker and possibly some bruising. There is a chance" he told her

"It's no use, I'm not pressing charges anyways" Rory stated firmly

"Rory, come on think about this" Logan told her

She looked at him "I am. All I know is that the baby and I are fine, so now I'm thinking about my daughter. She's already feeling alienated Logan. If I have no proof, she's only going to think I'm lying about him and it's going to push her further away"

"Doctor Jennings said there could still be some proof, we have to try Rory" Logan told her

Rory's eye filled up with tears as she looked at Logan "I don't want to lose our daughter Logan, please"

"I know, I know" he stated, wrapping his arms around her "Let's just do the rape kit and if there is no evidence then we'll talk about what the next step is then. Calm down honey, calm down"

Rory pulled back and nodded "Okay"

Doctor Jennings smiled "Good choice"

---

**Okay! Now I've been teetering between having their be evidence of rape or their being no evidence. I want you guys to vote, not to say I'll necessarily go with which has the most votes, but I want to know what you'd like to see go down. Therefore, in your reviews let me know…Evidence of rape or no evidence? Please review, the last chapter got so many reviews I updated within three days so please keep them coming. Thanks so much!  
**

**Britt**


	14. Fighting Back

Authors Note: Hey guys waves In case you thought I forgot about you, that was never the case. I'm not one to start stories and not finish them. I've just been so extremely busy and my summer was crazy. Anyways, this past week I received some emails about updates for all three of my stories including this one, _Forbidden Affairs, _as well as _Nine Weeks. _So I got my homework done for the weekend earlier this afternoon and I hope and pray to have all three updated before I head to class Monday morning. Again, sorry for the delay, but thanks for sticking with me. It really means so much to me! Now I'll shut up and let you read…Enjoy!

**Chapter 14**

_**Fighting Back**_

"Maddie?" Cody asked standing in the doorway to her room.

She glanced up at him "Hey buddy"

"What are you doing? Why are you home?" he asked

"I could ask you the same question, you don't look sick" she replied

"I have a doctor's appointment at ten, mom and dad will be back soon" he told her

She nodded "I better hurry then"

He watched her pull more clothes from her dresser before stuffing them into her duffle bag "Mads what the heck are you doing?"

"I'm going to go spend sometime with my dad" she told him

"Our dad lives down the hall Maddie" Cody told her

"No Cody your dad does, you and Ayden's" she told him

He was clearly upset "Does mom and dad know about this?"

"Not yet" she whispered

"Maddie you can't do this, your only seventeen. You are still a minor" Cody told her

"Whose the older sibling here?" she asked

"Don't do something you'll regret Madison" Cody told her

"You're a freshman in high school and he's my father Cody" Madison stated

"I don't care if biologically he is daddy dearest, he's a bad man and besides dad raised you; our dad not your bio dad" Cody told her

"Back off little brother" Madison stated

"Don't be stupid Mads" Cody told her

She looked at him "I'm going where I'm wanted"

He shook his head as she zipped up her duffel bag "If you seriously believe that Maddie then I might as well step aside because clearly he's already brainwashed you"

She walked over to him, anger in his eyes. She pushed him, sending him flying into the hallway. He stood up and brushed himself off. She went back to her duffel, not able to look him in the eye, clearly ashamed of her actions. She slung her duffel bag over her arm and started towards the door.

He leaned against the left side of the door frame, putting his arm out to reach the right side. Blocking her off "You are out of control Madison"

She pushed at his arm, but this time he was ready to fight back "Move Cody"

"Maddie please" he practically begged "We're your family, not him"

"Let me go Codes" she stated sternly, still pushing against his arm.

His arm fell and she was past him in seconds, he followed her down the hall and watch from the balcony of the stairs as she hurried down them.

"Maddie" he called

She stopped and turned, looking up at him "I love you Cody"

He nodded "I love you too"

She turned away from him, his voice stopping her.

"Hey Mads" he called

She turned back to him and took a deep breath "Yeah"

"Please be careful" he told her

"I'll be fine Cody" she told him

"Please be careful" he repeated

She sighed "Okay"

"Don't you want to wait and say good bye to mom and dad, what about Ayden?" Cody asked

She shook her head "Mom and dad don't care about me anymore, they have their new baby"

"That's not true" he answered "And you know that"

She could only shake her head before she turned and left. Cody ran down the stairs as fast as he could. Grabbing the phone, he dialed his mother's cell phone.

---

Rory and Logan walked into their penthouse and Cody was at their side in a second.

"What's wrong buddy?" he asked

"I called your cells, they were off" he told them

"Mom had a doctor's appointment" Logan told him "We had to shut our cell's off"

"Madison's gone" Cody told them

Rory laughed "Of course she is, it's nine thirty. School started hours ago"

"No mom, she's gone" Cody repeated

"What do you mean gone?" Logan asked

"She packed a duffel bag and left, she went to live with her bio dad" Cody told them

"What?" Logan asked

"I tried to talk her out of it, I swear I did" Cody told them

"I know you did honey" Rory stated, hugging her son

"I'm out of here" Logan told them

"Let me come" Rory told him

"Stay here with Cody. You've had a rough enough day, just try and rest" Logan told her

"Logan" she stated, her voice desperate.

He walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders "I will get our daughter back" he told her before kissing her forehead and rustling his hand through Cody's hair before leaving.

---

_Knock On Door_

The door swung open, Dean coming face to face with him.

"Hello pretty boy" Dean smirked "Something I can help you with"

"Where's my daughter?" Logan asked, his teeth clenched

"You mean my daughter, she's getting settled in her new room" Dean told him

"The hell she is" Logan stated, pushing the door open and walking inside "Madison"

Madison came out of the corridor, she almost looked scared.

"Logan" she stated

Logan refused to let his guard down, but the fact that she had just called him Logan broke his heart "Get your stuff sweetie, we are out of here"

"I'm not going anywhere" Madison told him

"You are coming home with me, let's go Madison" Logan ordered

"No" she stated "You are not my father"

"Fine" Logan declared "But neither is this loser, now get your stuff"

Madison crossed her arms over her chest "No"

"You have no choice young lady, now I will fling you over my shoulder and carry you out of here kicking and screaming if I have to" Logan told her

"She wants to stay here Logan, take a hint" Dean told him

"She is my daughter and she is not staying here" Logan told him

"Yes I am" she told him

"You have no say in the matter Madison, you are seventeen and a minor" he told her

"Please don't" Madison begged

Logan softened "You are not safe here angel"

"Yes I am, I know him. I understand him." she told him

"Get your stuff Maddie" Logan ordered

"No" she replied

He pulled out his cell "Okay, we'll let the police handle this then"

"Wait" she sighed "I'll go get my stuff"

Logan nodded, putting his cell phone away as Maddie disappeared down the corridor. Logan turned to Dean. Dean glared at him.

"This isn't over Huntzberger" he whispered

Logan took a step closer, leaning into him slightly "I know the scum you are Dean and I know what you did to Rory. You stay away from our daughter and our family or we will send you right back where you came from"

Dean stared at Logan, clearly speechless. Maddie appeared in front of them. She looked toward Dean.

"This isn't over baby" Dean told her

Logan led Madison out turning back to Dean "Let it go, let her go"

Dean watched as Logan shut the door.

---

**I hope you liked the new chapter! Please read and review, that'd be great! Thanks so much for being patient guys!**

**Britt**


End file.
